Isn't She
by RenaYumi
Summary: [OneShot] YxU Isn't she long gone by now? Or is she back again?


**Isn't She**

A/n: inspired by the song Isn't She- Carolina Rain. This song is for Jeni for yet again being my insperation to write, even if she hate's this pairing she can just pretend it's someone else. R&R

* * *

**H**e held his breath, and opened the door. Aelita was standing there looking worn-down and all together exhausted. 

'_Isn't she long gone by now?'_

"I watched her leave," his voice cracked.

"Go home, Ulrich." Aelita walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I can't. I know she's here. Why did she leave?" He moved into the house and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Don't make answer that." Aelita raked her fingers through her hair. It had to be three in the morning.

"I watched her get on that bus, Lita. I watched her; But she's back again isn't she?" Aelita merely sighed.

"She knew she couldn't leave before she got on that bus, Ulrich." She looked up at him, his eyes were welling up with tears.

"So she leaves for.. for months? Doesn't call, doesn't write? And comes back and doesn't tell me?"

"How could you tell she was back?" She wouldn't answer him. She didn't know why she left and never called him.

"I could feel her. I can always feel her. I can see her everywhere, Aelita. Where is she? At her parents? With her brother?"

"She told me not to tell you." Aelita looked back down, hiding her face from her long time protector and friend. At this moment she felt like a traitor. While strange, her friend's behavior was not her right to question. Nor was it Ulrich's.

"Please," Ulrich felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I can't stand it. I looked everywhere. Everywhere she said she was going to be. California, New York, Rome, I tried Tokyo, called old friends. I couldn't find her. Lita what did I do to make her hate me?" Aelita's face shot back up.

"Don't you ever say that," she hissed. "You're the only reason she couldn't stay away. The tour of hers was suppose to be a diversion. She can't stop thinking of you. She call and wish she never left and cry. She can't stand to be away from you." Ulrich shook his head. This wasn't happening.

"Then why did she?" This time she didn't even answer. She didn't know. Because it was the greatest opportunity of her life? Because Ulrich was taking forever and she didn't have that long? Straight out of college, onto the road. Aelita and Jeremie bought a house and Odd and Ulrich bought an apartment until they finished med school. Yumi, heh, Yumi was long gone. Dreams to take care of. He was part of them and he didn't even know.

"Please," Ulrich begged again. Aelita found herself crying.

"She's upstairs in the extra bedroom." Again she felt a traitor. Ulrich got out of his chair with new strength and hugged her.

"Thank you, Princess," he whispered. She nodded.

"She needs you. Don't let her push you away." Ulrich forgot to breathe for a moment as he climbed the stairs. This was all he could do. He could walk up to that room and confess every word he had ever want to say. She could take it or leave it. She had already left once. She could always just run again. She wasn't chasing dreams, she was running.

The door was closed to the extra bedroom. He didn't know whether to knock, after all, she would be asleep at three in the morning, or go in. He wiped his eyes and took a breath. Without another thought he opened the door and crossed the room to where she was laying in bed. She had her back to him, eye fixated on the black window, but she was awake.

"How did you know I was home?" she whispered

"How did you know I was coming?" he responded. She rolled over and pushed back the mounds of blankets covering her. Ulrich coughed a laugh, the first thing close to happiness since she left.

"That's.. that's my t-shirt, Yumi." Yumi nodded silently. Ulrich hesitated a moment, and the sat on the edge of her bed; He picked her up bridal style and pulled her across his lap.

"You shouldn't have left like that. You shouldn't have left me." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her face into his chest. He held her close for the first time in months. It felt like years. Millennia.

"You shouldn't have made me wait." He held her tighter until he was afraid she might break. She laughed through more tears.

"I'm suppose to be in California. I canceled the rest of my tour. My manager freaked." Strong willed as always.

"I thought my mind was playing tricks on my again," Ulrich confessed. "I missed you so much."

"Ulrich, I-"

"Yumi, you waited this whole time for me," Ulrich cut her off. "I love you, I should have never made you wait. I should have been out of my mouth the second I met you." Exhaustion was coming back. He had been up for 36 hours straight and she wasn't far behind; Her plane had landed only 3 hours ago, a direct red eye flight from California and straight to her best friends doorstep. She wore his old t-shirt the entire flight and slept in it for possibly the fifth night in a row. Ulrich felt like he could finally sleep with her safe in his arms..

"I love you, too." She held on like death and he almost laughed at how trivial this all seemed after all this time.

"One.. More question?" She nodded against his chest.

"You'll sing for the world, but you never sang for me." Yumi looked up at him.

"I sang for you every night Ulrich. On every stage."

The two drifted into the first peaceful sleep they had in months and downstairs the front door opened. Odd and Jeremie stepped in, mirrored expressions. Odd was sent to get Jeremie with out explanation from work but they both knew.

"She's back again, isn't she?"


End file.
